Stolen By Me
by dragon of spirits
Summary: AU: The four Xiaolin dragons live their life normally. Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and Ryan kick evils butt daily. But what happens when a boy named Raimundo comes to the temple and demands Ryan to return what he’s stolen? And why is it so important?
1. Meeting The Monks

**Stolen By Me**

**Summery**: AU The four Xiaolin dragons live their life normally. Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and Ryan kick evils butt daily. But what happens when a boy named Raimundo comes to the temple and demands Ryan to return what he's stolen?

**Chapter One: Just a Regular day**

Kimiko, he dragon of fire, woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Glancing at her clock she saw it was 7:30, thus making her late.

"Shoot! I'm gonna miss breakfast!!!" She screamed to no one in particular, jumping into the shower for a two-second wash. Throwing on her robes, and quickly putting her hair up in two pigtails, she made a dash for the kitchen.

She was the last one in there that morning. Clay, the dragon of earth, Omi, the dragon of water, and Ryan, the dragon of wind, were all already there and scarfing down all the food.

"Hey, leave some food for me!" She yelled, sitting down in her usual chair.

"What do you say guys? Do we give the lady her food, or should we just keep it for ourselves? She did get here late." Ryan joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny Ryan, now give me those pancakes!" she said, playfully punching him in the shoulder. He put on a fake hurt look.

"Oww, Kimiko, did anyone tell you that you hit hard!"

"Yes, you, multiple times." She giggled, stacking eggs and pancakes on her plate. Master Fung walked in, so they all stood up and bowed.

"Good morning Master Fung! Today is the day we get to learn how to strike without seeing from our eyelids and with seeing from… not our eyelids!" Omi announced happily to, everyone else's confusion.

"I think he means learn to hit with our eyes closed?" Clay said.

"That too!" Omi replied happily. Ryan groaned. It was amazing how Omi could mess up a simple sentence.

"That is correct young monk. I expect to see you all out on the training field after your chores are done." They all groaned now.

"I hate chores!"

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS**

" I want you all to pay attention to your environment. Any sound, any small movement, must be detected for you to defeat your foe." Master Fung said wisely.

"And that's why we're blind folded." Kimiko added in.

'Precisely. I want you each to fight off each other. Use your instincts, know were your opponent is before they strike."

"Oh, that shall be most easy for me, since my tiger instincts are in top tip shape!" Omi bragged.

"That's 'tip-top' Omi" Kimiko corrected.

"That too!"

"You may begin!" Master Fung commanded. They all got into their fighting stances and waited for someone to attack. Kimiko made the first move.

"Judilette flip FIRE!" She screamed shooting a wave of fireballs in every direction.

"Seismic kick EARTH!" Clay yelled sending up a wall of rock to protect himself from the on-slaughter of fire

Omi was next. "Tsunami strike WATER!" He created a huge iceberg that was slowly melting, but it was still enough protected him from the heat.

"Typhoon boom WIND!" Ryan sent out a huge gust of wind, but it wasn't strong enough to stop the fire. Several balls pelted Ryan.

"Oww!!!! Ahh!!!! He ripped his blindfold off and started the stop, drop, and roll maneuver. Lucky for him, Kimiko had already distinguished the fire.

"Nice try Ryan, perhaps next time." Master Fung said before walking away. Ryan groaned in frustration. He was the oldest, a whole year older then all the other warriors at the temple, and he was somehow still the weakest one there!

"It was a good try Ryan." Kimiko said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You'll get it next time." Kimiko always looked up to Clay and Ryan as big brothers and Omi as the small annoying one. It hurt her to see him in so much aggravation.

"I know, it's just, I kinda hoped I would get it this time. You guys are all younger then me, and you can do more then I can!"

"Oh, that is quite true. I can do many things! I am the best of all…" Omi said, but promptly shut his mouth when he saw the glares Kimiko gave him. "…Never mind."

Ryan shrugged off Kimiko's hand and took two steps away from her, his eyes on the ground. "Yeah, whatever." His head suddenly darted upward, and his eyes dashed around. 'I thought I heard something!"

"You must be mistaken my friend, if there was anything, I would have sensed it with my tiger instincts!" Omi said.

"Yeah Ryan, I didn't hear anything either." Kimiko added in.

Just then, something pounced out of the bushes onto Ryan. Kimiko, Clay, and Omi all gasped, while Ryan tried to get back up. It was a boy! Ryan kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards and crashing into a tree.

Now was the time Kimiko really got to look at him. He was about her age, 13 or 14, no way older then that, with light brown hair, tan skin, and the brightest green eyes she had ever saw. A golden medallion hung from his neck, a simple swirl its only decoration. He pushed himself upward and stood in a fighting stance. Ryan did the same.

"I want it back Ryan! You stole it and I want it all back!" The boy shouted.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, a surprised look flickering over his face. "Raimundo?"


	2. Meeting Rai

A/N Just out of curiosity, can anyone guess what Ryan stole. no it in not in this chapter, but it will be in... um, I think two chapters from now. By the way, pay attention, because some valuable info is given out in the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** What do YOU THINK!!!

**Chapter 2**: Meeting Rai

_Ryan raised an eyebrow, a surprised look flickering over his face. "Raimundo?"_

The boy didn't answer. "Raimundo!!! What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Ryan demanded to know.

"Doesn't matter." The boy (they all assumed his name was Raimundo) snarled. "You know what I'm talking about. I want you to give it back! You stole it from me!"

'I didn't steal it from you little bro, it was rightly mine." Kimiko, hearing Ryan call Raimundo 'bro', suddenly saw the resemblance. Beside the fact Ryan had black hair and gold eyes, and Raimundo had brown hair with emerald eyes, they could have been twins. Just Raimundo was a year younger.

"You liar! It's _mine_! Not yours! I should be the one to have it!"

Ryan smirked. "Does father know you're here?" Raimundo immediately dropped his fighting stance.

"No, and please don't tell him." He whimpered. Ryan pretended to muse it over.

'I don't know Rai. Ya really shouldn't have come here. Maybe I won't tell father. Just this once." Raimundo sighed in relief.

'Thanks." He said, sending Ryan a look of gratitude. Kimiko could see there was still hatred from Raimundo directed towards Ryan, but for the time being, it was covered.

"You really should…" Ryan stopped talking when he saw Raimundo wasn't paying attention to him, rather, to the Xiaolin monks that stood behind him.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Kimiko asked.

Ryan sighed. "Sure guys. This is Raimundo. My younger brother." Raimundo had a goofy grin on his face as he waved to them.

'Hey, as my older brother said, I'm Raimundo. But everyone just calls me Rai."

'Hullo partner. I'm Clay, the little lady is Kimiko, and this---" Clay was cut off by Omi.

"I am Omi! Strongest of all the Xiaolin monks! I have power to control the element of water! I will be the best---" A flick to his head from Kimiko shut him up.

"Um, Rai, hadn't you better get home?" Ryan said, an edginess in his voice.

"Aw, come on Ryan. I won't stay long. Just watch you guy's practice a little. My lessons aren't until later, so I have time." Rai said, sitting down onto the grass, smirking. "I'd like to see how your _power_s are coming along."

Ryan's hands were clutched up in two fist and he was starting to get aggravated "Rai, I insist you go home right now." He smirked. "Wouldn't want dad figuring out you popped in for a visit."

Rai growled. "You wouldn't!"

"Watch me!"

Clay, who was watching from the sidelines, whispered to Kimiko. "Wow, talk about sibling issues." She giggled.

"Fine! Whatever Ryan. I'm leaving! Enjoy your life, but this is no way over! I will come back, and I'll take back every last drop of what you stole from me!" He yelled, before stomping through the gates of the temple. They chased to the gates to see where he was headed to, but he had disappeared.

"Well, that was buggier then a June bug in July." Clay said. Kimiko looked at him blankly.

'What?"

Clay sighed. "Never mind. Ryan, what was that all about?"

Ryan turned his head from the gate. "Wha… oh, that. My younger brother can be a little ecstatic at times."

"Hello, earth to Ryan, he accused you of stealing something from him like twenty times! " He was saved from a speech when Dojo yelled that it was lunch. They all left to get the food while it was still warm, except Ryan.

Kimiko's word swarmed around his head. _"Hello, earth to Ryan, he accused you of stealing something from him like twenty times! "_ he sighed. 'That's what worries me. How did he find out?"


	3. Meeting Father

**A/N**: Cookies to miniku and xxFireWarriorxx! They tried guessing what I was planning to do! Kudos all around! For those of you who didn't figure it out, this chapter basically spells it out for ya, and the chapter after this will have Raimundo out right saying it. I WANT you guys to figure it out, I'm leaving some major hints, so use that brain of yours! Cookies to anyone else who guesses!

**Disclaimer**: Really people! If I had any hope of owning Xiaolin Showdown, I wouldn't be here!

**Chapter 3**: Meeting Father 

Raimundo sat atop a hill, letting the wind whip his hair and face. He loved that feeling. It made him feel brave and free. It let him have a chance away from reality, where everything seemed so wrong now a day.

'I trusted Ryan, I looked up to him! And then I find out he does something like this!" Rai said to himself. "How could he betray me like that?! How could he steel the only thing that matters!" His anger was starting to fume, but after a few deep breaths, he was calm again.

"How could he do this to me?" He whispered. Rai admitted a sigh when his watch beeped. Training lessons were in ten minutes and he still had to reach home. Rai grinned as he pulled out a Wu called the Golden Tiger Claws. Ryan thought some dope named Jack Spicer had stolen it, but really Raimundo snuck it from his room.

He strapped the Wu onto his hand, feeling the power of it course within him. This Wu, along with the Sword of The Storms, were his favorites. Ryan would never let him use them, so he would sneak them out from under Ryan's nose sometimes and practice with them. Something about them dragged him towards them. When he used them he felt connected to him, as if he was meant to be for him.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" he yelled, slashing a portal out of thin air. With one last regretful look at his sanctuary hill, he returned home.

"Father will be furious if I'm late." He said to himself, quickly running to his room and changing into his training robes. They were black with a white sash tied around his waist. Father was always trying to convince him that he should wear the purple sash, but he preferred the silvery-white one much more.

He hurried to the other side of the mansion, to come to the training room where they usually practiced together. Rai slowly pushed open the door to see his father sitting cross-legged on the floor, meditating. He stood up when he saw Raimundo come in.

"Ah, good Raimundo, you are not late today. Are you ready to begin training?" Chase Young asked his son.

'Yes father."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

"Guys, is it just me, or has Ryan been kind of out of it since his brother visited?" Kimiko asked Clay and Omi after training that day. Ryan was off 'thinking' somewhere.

'I think your right Kimiko. He has been most up since Raimundo came."

"Uh, that's 'down' Omi, and I think so too." Clay agreed. While they were trying to figure out why Ryan was acting so strangely, Ryan himself was pacing in the courtyard, trying to figure some things of his own out.

"How could he have figured it out? It's impossible! He couldn't remember! He shouldn't remember!" Ryan mumbled.

"Dad said he wouldn't, so he shouldn't! But he knows!!! How does he know!?!?" Ryan took a deep breath to calm himself.

"It doesn't matter. He could never take it back. It's impossible." He comforted himself. "Father is the only one who can do it, and he would never let Rai have it back." Ryan took another breath, his cool composure coming back steadily.

"There's nothing to worry about, since Rai can _never_ take it back!"

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS**

Rai took a deep breath, his heart beating faster by the second. The obstacle course he was forced to do got harder each lesson, and for the first time in a while, Rai was beginning to get worn out. His breath came out in shallow gasps now, as he tried to dodge swing balls of spikes.

'I shouldn't have to do this!' Rai thought miserably. 'Ryan should have to, not me!'

"Raimundo! Pay attention! If you fail it this time, I shall make you do it a hundred more times until you do it perfectly!' Chase said. Raimundo leaped away from a jungle cat that tried to attack him. A electrical metal bar came darting out of one of the sides, and Rai had to back-flip high up to avoid getting shocked.

"Understood father." Rai said. 'Ryan will pay for making me suffer what he should!' Rai thought before converting all his attention to the obstacle course.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS 

Ryan lay lazily on his bed, thinking of what Rai must have been doing that second.

'Probably training with father.' Ryan thought with a smirk. It was the price his brother would have to pay for being younger. He was older, which meant he got the privilege of getting the easy job. Right now, all he had to do was spy and wait for the right Wu to activate, and then he could leave this idiotic temple for good.

'Yes,' Ryan thought, 'Life is good when you steal it from your brother.'


	4. Meeting The Truth

A/N: Here's the next chapter! I finally wrote what Ryan took! It took long enough. Anyway, good job to anyone who figured it out. Some of he hints were a little obvious. (Or a lot obvious.) Also for anyone reading Storms of Darkness, the next update may take a while, 'cuz I have writers block! (Curse you writers block!) So, sorry if I don't update for a few weeks, anyway, here's the next chapter! (Sorry if its kinda short. But it gets the point down… I'm gonna stop apologizing now…) (Is it just me, or is something seriously messed up with the bolding of FF???)

Disclaimer: Forget it…

Chapter 4: Meeting the Truth

Raimundo plopped down onto his bed, his body aching all over. Today had been brutal. Father had insisted that Rai finish the obstacle course five more times, and if he didn't beat his current record, he had to do it all over again.

Rai groaned. "All this pain, only to have to do it all again tomorrow. What's the point of living if there's no life to look forward to?" He questioned himself. "But I won't give up. I'll claim what's rightfully mine and everything will be as it should."

Rai rubbed his medallion and grinned. Now felt like a perfect time to go taunt Ryan. It would get the pain off of Rai's mind and probably confuse Ryan more then ever. Raimundo knew Ryan was slowly becoming paranoid now that he knew Rai knew that he had stolen from him. (A/N: Wow. That's a little confusing?)

Rai stood up and stretched his aching limbs, then reaching under his bed and grabbing the Golden Tiger Claws, he headed off to the temple.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Ryan was fast asleep when Rai got there, but Kimiko, on the other hand, was wide-awake and sitting in the courtyard. So when Rai transported in, she was more then a little shocked.

'Raimundo?" she asked. He twirled around to see her staring at him

'Shoot! Didn't expect to run into her!' Rai thought. 'Guess I'll just have to improvise.'

"Hey." He replied. She blinked a couple times before saying.

"It's 1:00 a.m. in the morning! What are you doing here at this hour!?!?' He shrugged casually.

"I was thinking about visiting Ryan. It's only 7:00 p.m. where I live, so I forgot about the time change." This was, of course, a total lie, but Kimiko didn't know that.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you or anything.'

"It's okay…so is Ryan asleep right now?" She nodded. "Okay, so I guess I'll just be going." He said, starting to walk away.

"Um, Rai, wait!" She called. He turned around, a smile on his face.

"Yes?"

"Um, before, when you… well attacked Ryan from behind that bush. You were saying he stole something from you. What did he steal?" Rai smile faltered.

"W-w-what?" Rai stuttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to---" "No," Rai cut her off. "You have every right to know." He took a deep breath before continuing

"He took something impossible to replace. He literally took a part of me… He stole my wind chi Kimiko."


	5. Meeting The Real You

A/N: Hi again! So long story short, I'm tired, I have tons of Homework, and I have to be somewhere in half an hour. But I felt as if I owed you guys an update, considering I left you in a cliffy. So here it is! Oh, and thanks to all my reviews! I really do love them! (mumbles "stupid bold thing never works!")

Disclaimer: What do you think?????

Chapter 5: Meeting the Real You

"_He took something impossible to replace. He literally took a part of me… He stole my wind chi Kimiko."_

There was an ackweird silence after that for about two minutes. Until Kimiko finally stuttered. "I-i-it can't be!"

"Can't be?" Raimundo hissed. "Why do you think he's not as good as any of you. He's a full year older and still you are stronger. Why do you think he never felt a connection to his elemental Wu? For you it would be the Star of Hanabi, for me, the Sword of the Storm. Don't you ever feel it? It's like a power rushing through your veins, like the Wu is connected to you. I feel that! I know he has my Wind Chi!"

Kimiko didn't, couldn't, say anything. Part of her didn't want to believe him. Ryan had been part of their team for a year now! Why would he steal Raimundo's chi?

But the other part of her, it was telling her Rai was right and she knew it. It would explain why he wasn't as good as any of them, or why he never felt the same way about their elemental Wu.

Raimundo watched her, his eyes narrow. If she didn't believe him, that was her problem, but he knew he was right. Finally, Kimiko snapped out of her thoughts.

"But, how could Ryan get the Chi out of you! It's an impossible thing to do!"

Rai shrugged. "My father did it for him. He used Heylin magic to take my chi out of me and shove it into Ryan."

"Why would your---"

"Father do such a thing?" Rai let out a harsh laugh. "You obviously don't know who my father is. Chase Young doesn't care much for his sons, only the power and respect they bring him." Kimiko stumbled backward.

'Chase Young is your father?"

"Yes," he said bitterly. "And I wish ever day that he wasn't."

"Aw," said a voice from behind Raimundo, "don't let Dad hear you say that. He'll be very upset." Rai spun around, only to come face to face with Ryan.

"What do you want!" Rai spat.

"Sorry to disappoint you little bro, but this is my temple. I train here."

"Well, you shouldn't. This should be where I live, not you!" Rai made a fist and brought his hand out to punch Ryan in the face, but surprisingly, Ryan was fast. In one swift motion, he had caught the fist Raimundo had shot at him, and used his other hand to hold his neck, and if hard enough, to stop him from breathing.

"You see Rai. This is why Father gave me the wind chi. True, you were born with it, but so what? Nothing a little magic can't fix. He gave me the chi because I am far stronger then you. And _nothing_ will ever change that!"

"I could beat you any old day Ryan. Do you know the training I have to go through!" He pointed to the obstacle course that the Xiaolin monks used. "That is something like my morning warm up!"

Kimiko's jaw hung wide open. 'That's the hardest obstacle course we have! I can rarely finish it myself!' She thought.

Ryan's hold on Raimundo's neck grew tighter. "Don't push it little bro."

Rai laughed. "You wonder why you're weaker then all of them Ryan? Why you can't block even one stupid fireball? It's because I still have some of my chi left!" Now it was Ryan's turn for his mouth to hang wide.

"W-w-what! That impossible! Dad told me---"

Raimundo cut Ryan off. "Told you what? He said he'd give you my chi. Well look, he did! Just not all of it. I needed a tiny drop left in me to survive, just a drop, and that's all father left me with. But even with only that, I'm still more powerful then you!" Ryan released his hold on Raimundo's neck.

"Typhoon Boom WIND!" He yelled throwing a large gust of wind at Raimundo. But it just flew harmlessly around him.

Rai yawned. "Is that all you got Ryan? Now watch what I can do! Typhoon Boom **WIND**!" A strong gust was angle towards Ryan, It wasn't strong enough to do any real damage, just throw him back a few feet, into a tree.

Raimundo smirked. "See, with only one drop of Chi I'm still stronger then you." Ryan stood himself up and casually dusted off his pants.

"You might be able to control the wind, but your are not stronger then me." Ryan snarled.

He flew forward and delivered a blow to Raimundo's shoulder. This took Rai by surprise. Then Ryan jabbed him in the stomach with his elbow and kicked him in the ribs. Raimundo was doing his best just to stand now. With a kick to Rai's stomach, he was thrown half way across the courtyard, crashing against a tree.

Rai crumpled to the ground and didn't stand back up. His breathing was shallow, and there were numerous cuts slowly oozing out Rai's blood, probably due to the thorns Raimundo had crashed through.

'It's not the pain,' Rai thought bitterly, 'it's the fact I actually lost to him.'

"See bro, you were never stronger then me." Ryan hissed into Rai's ear. Raimundo didn't answer, only moaned and tried to stand up, unsuccessfully. Ryan sighed and picked Rai up in his arms. He then reached into Rai's pocket ad pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Hmm, I was wondering where these had gone." Ryan said before slashing a portal in the air.

"Wait Ryan!" Kimiko yelled. "Where are you going?!"

"Sorry Kimiko, but this is family business." Ryan said, before disappearing through the portal.


	6. Meeting the Forgotten

A/N: I'm in a rush! G2g somewhere, Thank u all reviews, don't kill me for what I did, Enjoy! (The bold things still screwed up! Not my fault!)

Disclaimer; No, I don't own it! Boo-hoo, get over it!

Chapter 6: Meeting the Forgotten

When Rai woke up, the first thing he realized was the pain in his body.

"Oww." He moaned, flipping to his side to see if it would be any more comfortable. It wasn't.

Rai opened his eyes for the first time now, blinking out the sudden light that blinded them. He was lying on his bed in his room.

'How did I get here?' He thought. His attention was diverted when Ryan walked through the doors.

"Hey little bro, how ya feeling?" He asked setting down a tray of food on the night table, and taking a seat on Rai's bed.

"Ryan? How…When did _you_ get here?" Rai asked, clearly confused.

"You don't remember?" Rai shook his head and Ryan grinned. "I came to visit last night. You were really tired and fell asleep." Ryan lied.

"I did? … Ow, why does everything hurt?" Rai moaned in pain.

"Father got a new training course. It's very hard, must have gotten the best of you little bro."

Rai sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Wait! You came and visited last night and I don't remember!? That stinks!' Rai pouted.

"Yeah well, you were exhausted last night. Fell asleep on the couch while me and father were talking."

"Oh, well, if you say so. Man, that must have been one training course to get me this bad." Rai said stretching his stiff and painful limbs. "Hey Ryan, when are you heading back to your temple?"

'_My_ temple!' Ryan thought smugly. "In a little."

"Take me with you to visit! Pleeeaaaaassssee! I want to meet your team, and you've been promising to take me for a while!" Rai begged. Ryan frowned.

"Um, not this time little bro."

"Aw, come on Ryan, pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeeee!'

"I said no Raimundo! I don't want you in my temple!" Ryan realized what he had said a second to late. Rai's arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes filled with hurt, yet still narrowed in anger.

"Well, I'm sorry you hate me so much!" Rai yelled, before running from the room. Ryan rubbed his temples.

' I just totally screwed up my relationship with Rai.' He thought, 'well, at least he doesn't remember about the Chi. Guess fathers memory thing worked.'

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS**

Rai sat on his favorite hill and took a deep breath. The sounds and smells of the ocean always managed to calm him down. He remembered the last time he had come here, he was mad at someone about something, he just couldn't remember why and who. It wasn't as if he had many friends. Father kept him in the mountain castle most of the time, training and teaching Rai new martial arts moves.

Rai hugged his knees tightly against his chest.

'I wish I could just stay here forever. I wouldn't have to train, I wouldn't get hurt, I could just laze about all day long.' He thought 'That would be the life."

He glanced at his watch seeing it was 10:00 a.m. He was supposed to be meditating right now, trying to sharpen his senses or something like that. Not that he needed it. He was able to sense just about anything by just concentrating. It was as if the wind would whisper to him were everything was.

Raimundo had once asked Ryan if it was possible that maybe he had some Wind Chi in him too? Ryan had just given him a stern look and told him it was impossible.

Rai sighed again. He knew he felt a connection to the wind, and he knew he had figured out why.

"So how come I can't remember?"

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS**

"Typhoon boom WIND!" Ryan yelled for the twentieth time. He had been practicing for an extra hour now, and all the others had left to go do other things. The blast barely managed to hurt the dummy.

"ARGH! WHY CAN'T I GET THIS STUPID MOVE RIGHT!!!" He yelled, punching the annoying dummy in the face, making it swish backwards.

"Maybe Rai was right… maybe my powers always will be weaker because the chi isn't mine? Maybe he does have more power then me… but maybe if I had _all_ the chi, I would have all the power? Of course, Rai would be a zombie, but sacrifices must be made." Ryan grinned. "And I know just the Wu to help me do it."


	7. Meeting The Lies

A/N: Wow, you know what I just realized? I'm updating way faster then I usually do. Wow, go me! Um, anyway, for those of you with any doubt in your mind, yes, RYAN IS A JERK!!! You'll all see what I mean. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Why do I BOTHER!!!!

**Chapter 7: Meeting the Lies**

Kimiko shot her leg outward, trying to get Omi in the arm, but ended up missing and falling behind him.

"Ow." Kimiko moaned, rubbing her backside. "I hate it when you dodge."

"Ah, but I am a master of dodging. But do not worry Kimiko, maybe one day, you will also be a master, even though you don't have the same upper-body strength---"

"Say that to my face Omi!"

"Um… I… uh… Oh look! I see our good friend Ryan is here!" Omi said, trying to change the topic from the hurting he was about to get.

"Ryan, where were you this morning? You weren't at breakfast, so I saved you some pancakes… but then I ate them. Mmm, they were mighty good pancakes." Clay said. Licking his lips at the memory of pancakes.

"Um, thanks anyway Clay. I just had some family business to take care of." Kimiko shot Ryan a glare. She still wasn't sure if what Raimundo said was true, but if Ryan was willing to beat-up his own brother, there must be something he was hiding. And Ryan did admit that their father gave him the chi.

"So Ryan, how's Raimundo?" She asked icily.

"What?!?!" Ryan said, surprised by the question. "Oh… Rai's fine."

"That's good, because when I last saw him, he looked a little bad."

"Well he's okay now. My father is taking care of him."

'I'm sure he is.' Kimiko thought sarcastically.

"Anyway, if you want to see for yourself, I could bring him to the temple." Ryan said. Kimiko blinked in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Rai's been telling me he's wanted to visit the temple for some time now. Of course, it couldn't be today, 'cuz he has to train, but Sunday he can come."

"Cold!" Omi said.

"That's 'cool' Omi," Clay corrected, "and I agree."

"I just have to warn you guys. My bother suffers from short term memory lost, so he may not remember you." Kimiko's face fell.

"He won't remember us?" She asked.

'Could this be Chases doing? Ryan did say he didn't want Rai to remember? Rai didn't seem like the kind of boy with memory loss, occasionally forgetting things sure, but memory lost just doesn't sound like him.' Kimiko thought

"Anyway, can we please just get to training?" Ryan asked. Omi nodded eagerly, and started combat with Clay and Ryan at the same time.

"You joining in Kimiko?" Clay asked, narrowly dodging an attack from Omi.

"Um, maybe later guys, I've got to talk to Ryan. _Privately_."

Ryan shrugged, "sure Kimiko. Give us a minute guys." They went into the kitchen and Kimiko closed the doors to make sure no one would listen.

"What are you hiding from us!?" She demanded to know. Ryan casually picked up an apple and took a bite.

'What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me! I was there last night! I saw what you did to Raimundo! He told me everything." Kimiko saw the flash of surprise that flickered in his eyes, but in a moment it was replaced by calm.

'Kimiko, you have to understand when I saw what ever I did was for Rai's own good." Kimiko could almost feel herself steaming hot.

'Good!!! How is stealing some ones chi GOOD!"

Ryan put on a look of surprise. "You don't actually believe him, do you Kimiko? My brother can be… well, lets just say he's not that correct in the mind." Kimiko gave him a blank stare. "He's mentally ill Kimiko. It's a disability he has."

Kimiko first looked shocked then narrowed her eyes. "How do I know you're not lying? When you and Raimundo were talking, you said that you really _did_ steal his chi."

"For his own good. Sometimes disagreeing with Rai while he's in on of his… moments is worst then lying and getting it over with."

Kimiko mulled this over. " I still don't know. Maybe ---"

"Kimiko, I've been on your team for a year now. Do you still not trust me?" Ryan asked hurt.

Kimiko blinked a couple of times, computing what he had just accused her of. 'Of course not, just---"

"So trust me. My brother is fine. Better then ever actually. Now come on, Clay and Omi are going to have all the fun." He said before walking out of the kitchen. Kimiko didn't follow immediately.

' He might say he's telling the truth, but I need to see Rai again. I want _all_ the facts'


	8. Meeting All Over

A/N: I'm back, with another awesome chapter. People, I'm leading up to the climactic part. This is a half filler/ half really important part of the story. Read the last sentence carefully! Enjoy! (btw, there's a little romance. Just a drop though. Will it become anything? Only I know!)

Disclaimer: Hmm. Let's think about it. If I owned it, would I be writing a fanfic??? Really people! Have some brains!

Chapter 8: Meeting All Over

"Ouch!" Kimiko rubbed her backside. She had been climbing a wall, but she just ended up on her butt for the twentieth time. At least now she landed on the other side of the wall.

"Stupid wall! Not enough vines! ---" Kimiko stopped mid-rant when she saw Raimundo meditating in the garden. He didn't seem aware of her presence, too absorbed in what he was doing.

Kimiko watched as the wind tossed his hair slightly, and a calm look spread over his face. The wind seemed to bend around him, pulling on his clothes, and doing what he wanted.

His eyes flashed open and darted around. "Who's there?"

Kimiko cursed herself. 'Might as well reveal myself now.' She thought.

'Rai, it's me." She said stepping out from behind the tree she had been hiding behind.

He gave her a curious, yet unrecognized, stare. "Who are you?"

'He really doesn't remember.' She thought sadly.

'I'm Kimiko. You came to the temple, and we met and… do you remember anything?" She asked desperately.

"Look girl, I have no clue who you are, but I have got to go back to meditating." Rai said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He sat down and closed his eyes.

'What about your chi!? Ryan stole it from you! You said he did! He admitted to it!" Rai opened his eyes again, startled.

"My chi?"

"Your wind chi." Rai seemed to have a hard time grasping these words.

"But, Ryan is the Dragon of the Wind, not me. You have got to be mistaken."

"How can I be mistaken! You told me all of this yourself! Why don't you remember!?!" Rai rubbed his temples.

"I don't know. I just don't remember! You could be lying for all I know. Ryan wouldn't steal my chi! I know it!" Rai could feel the hallow-ness of those words. Even though he said it, it felt like it didn't mean anything.

'Could Ryan really have stolen my chi?' Raimundo thought.

A young servant girl ran quickly up to Rai, only pausing to say: "Master Raimundo! Master Chase is coming! I have to get to my post, but had to warn you!" She ran off once she was done speaking.

"Shoot! Fathers coming! Kimiko, you have to hid!"

"What! Why?" Kimiko asked startled.

"If my dad finds you here, you're dead!" he grabbed hold of her hand and she blushed at his touch. Luckily, Rai didn't realize. He pulled her behind some trees and quickly said. "Stay quiet. When I lead Fath- Chase away, you make a run for it."

"What about - "

"Just do it!' Raimundo commanded before jumping out from behind the trees, back to where he had been meditating. He quickly got back into his meditative stance and calmed himself.

Chase walked into the garden not seconds later.

"Raimundo. I am glad to see you are actually meditating this time."

Rai calmly stood up and dusted himself off. "Yes father."

"We will continue with the training course now. Same as last time. Every time you mess up, you must do it five more times." Kimiko saw Raimundo flinch at the memory.

"Of course father." Rai said following behind him obediently. He peaked behind himself, and motioned with his hands for Kimiko to run. She didn't need to be told twice.

She ran for the wall and started to scale it.

'Well, I got two things from his visit. One: Rai really has forgotten, and Two: Chase is a major jerk!' Kimiko thought before heading back to the temple.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Rai lay on his bed, pain searing through his body.

"God." Rai moaned. "Everything hurts. Thirty-six times! I did that stupid training course thirty-six times!" There was a knock in the door and Rai forced himself to sit up.

'Come in." It was Ryan.

"Hey Rai! How ya feeling." He asked cheerily. Rai glared at him.

'How do you think I'm feeling!"

'Sorry, standard question. So… you mentioned before you wanted to go to the temple. Well, how's Sunday sound?" Rai forgot all his pain, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Really?"

"Sure. I have been promising you for a while."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rai cheered, jumping up and down on his bed. Then he left his room to go do… something.

'Enjoy Rai.' Ryan thought evilly, 'because soon, you won't ever feel anything at all.'


	9. Meeting The Wu

**A/N:** HIYA GUYS!!! Okay, this is a very, Very,VERY short chapter. Sorry, but it's the last filler, I promise! Next chapter, get read for the action you've all been waiting for! Enjoy! (btw If you think Ryan's a jerk now, just you wait!) (omg! Th bolding stuff finally works!!!)

**Disclaimer: I wonder… NOPE! Still don't own it!**

**Chapter 9 Meeting The Wu**

Rai turned on the hot water, letting it force of the water hit him full on. It helped him forget all the pain of training, and made him feel better in the end.

'Today's Sunday, and I get to go to the temple!' Rai thought gleefully. ' I wonder who's on Ryan's team? Well, there's Kimiko… KIMIKO! I forgot all about her! I wonder if she escaped okay? She must have since Father didn't mention anything about intruders.'

Rai turned off the water and towel dried himself off. Looking through the big mess in his room for clothes, he came across his usual street attire. A gray short sleeve hoody, along with a pair of baggy green cargo pants, and two red wristbands. He never tok of his medallion It belong to his mother and he always kept it on him to remember her, even though he had never met her. Whenever he would get in a bad mood, he would pull up his hood and most likely steal the Golden Tiger Claws to escape training or run away.

He threw on his clothes and ran his fingers through his hair. No point in combing it. It wouldn't help.

'Now, to find Ryan." Rai said to himself.

**XSXXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS**

"It's thatta' way!" Dojo yelled, pointing his hands in two different directions.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, annoyed at how long this was taking. "Which one Dojo? It's either in the left or the right? Or are you going to tell me its buried under ground next?"

"Hey! I'm trying to find the Wu! I'm a 1500 year old dragon, it might take a while!"

Ryan glanced at his watch. "Yo Dojo! I got to be somewhere, any chance we can sped things up?"

"I'm doing the best I c--- wait a second!" Dojo took a long sniff of air. "I think I got something!... This way!" After a few minutes of running and slithering, they came to the Wu.

'There it is! The Zing Zom-bone!" Kimiko yelled, running forward to get it.

'Perfect.' Ryan thought.

"Got it guys!" Kimiko said, flipping back next to them. "Hey, I wonder where Jack Spicer is?"

"Probably didn't even know there was a Wu. Sleep most likely." Clay said. "No let's get back to the temple, it's almost lunch! Mmmm…"

"I'll join you guys later, just got to go pick up my brother first." Ryan said, pulling out the Golden Tiger Claws."

Kimiko looked surprised for a second, then exclaimed, "oh! It's Sunday! Your brothers coming! Okay, we'll see you later. Come on Dojo."

Dojo mumbled something about 'baby-sitting's not my job!' but super-sized anyway. "Come on kids! The faster we get home, the faster we can eat!"

Ryan waited until they were out of sight before opening a portal. Somewhere deep in his pocket sat the Zing Zom-Bone.

"Get ready guys, 'cuz the show is about to begin."


	10. Meeting The Betrayal

A/N: **HERE IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG! I'M SO EXCITED**!!! (And for the people wondering, you're not allowed to kill Ryan yet. I still need him for the story! But The second its over, you can. xxFireWarriorxx has dibs!)

Disclaimer: Guess what! I won a contest and now I own it all…. Not!

Chapter 10: Meeting The Betrayal

"Come on Raimundo! We're going to be late!" Ryan scolded.

"Sorry, but you said you were going to be here an hour ago!" Rai replied, quickly slipping on the pair of shoes he had kicked off only ten minutes ago. He had started reading a book when Ryan didn't show up when he said he would, so now, when Ryan was actually there, Rai wasn't ready.

"Just, hurry up!" Ryan snapped impatiently.

"Done! Hey Ryan, do you think everyone at the temple will like me?"

"What?…Yeah, sure, now come on!" He slashed a portal through the air. "You go in first, I'll be right behind you." Rai shrugged an okay, and slipped through the hole in the air. When Rai was gone, Ryan glanced behind him and flashed a smirk and thumbs up to Chase, who stood at the edge of the room. Chase merely nodded, and Ryan slipped through the portal.

'Everything is going according to plan.'

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

" Guys! Stop making a mess! Ryan's bringing Rai here any minute and I really don't want it to be a pig sty!!!" Kimiko exclaimed, picking up the dropped book for the twentieth time.

" Ah, come on Kimiko. I'm sure Raimundo won't mind if there's a little mess." Clay said. Kimiko shot him a death glare, and he quickly add "not that I think so!"

"Good, because everything has to be perfect."

"Wow, I think our Kimiko has developed a… crunch!"

" It's 'crush' Omi and…. NO I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH!!!"

"So you do not like Raimundo?" Omi asked innocently.

'No, I mean Yes, I mean… I don't know! I just met the guy!"

"Well---" Clay didn't get to finish, because that second, a portal came out of thin air, throwing out a stumbling Raimundo, followed closely by Ryan.

"Hey guys!" Ryan greeted them. "I'd like you all to meet my brother Raimundo."

"Oh, but we have alre-- mmmmmm!" Omi was muffled by Clay's large hand.

"Hullo there Raimundo. I'm Clay, This here is Omi, and the little lady over there, well that's Kimiko." Clay said, introducing them, while still keeping his hand over Omi's mouth.

"Hi, nice to meet you all!" Rai said cheerfully. There was an awkward silence for ten seconds.

"So Rai, how about I show you the training course?" Ryan offered. Rai shrugged, flashed one last smile at the Xiaolin Warriors (and another wink to Kimiko who blushed deeply), before following his brother outside. Finally, Clay removed his hand from Omi's mouth.

'Ewww, disgusting! Who knew a little guy could slobber so much?" Clay said, wiping his hands on his pants.

"I demand to know why you did not let me speak!" Omi declared angrily.

"Omi, you cheese head! Remember what Ryan said? Rai doesn't remember any of us. If you had said we'd already met, he would have been really confused!' Kimiko explained.

"Oh… Sorry, my good." Omi said incorrectly.

"It's 'bad' Omi, and yes, it is." Kimiko said, slowly shaking her head, "let's just go outside and see what Ryan and Rai are up to."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Wow, this is very cool!" Rai exclaimed, running from thing to thing, making sure to touch everything, just like a four-year old in a toyshop.

Ryan chuckled, "I'd thought you'd like it." Rai didn't answer rather continued looking at the different obstacle courses.

"Rai…" Ryan started slowly. "I've been meaning to do this for a while, but now seems like the perfect time." Rai turned around, looking at Ryan with big innocent eyes. Ryan felt a pang of gilt wash over him as he looked at Raimundo's innocents and sincerity.

'I need to do this. To prove its meant to be me.' Ryan thought. 'Even if its means doing this.'

"Sorry Bro, but I gotta do what's best for me!" Ryan said, pulling three Wu out of his pocket.

Rai's eyes flashes with shock and realization.

"You wouldn't!"

Ryan smirked. "Watch me." He pointed both Wu at Rai before yelling "ZING ZOM-BONE! SUN CHI LANTERN! RAHCHI RAVEN!" (A/N: the Rahchi raven is a Wu I made up for a different story, basically, it turns you evil)

All three Wu hit Raimundo at the same time, encasing him a black glow. A light silver white color seemed to leave Rai and go to Ryan, who absorbed it. The Xiaolin warriors, who had just step outside moments before, watched in shock.

'How could he!' Kimiko thought angrily.

'Finally!' Ryan thought triumphantly, feeling the power of Rai's chi course within him

Rai's features started to change. His soft brown hair became a raven black, while his tan skin became a deathly pale. His cheekbone became sharper, more chiseled, and his ears slightly pointed. Finally, the black light seemed to fade and Raimundo's eyes opened. They were a deep crimson red.

Kimiko looked into his eyes and saw that the fun, confident, easy-going look that filled his eyes before was gone. Now, the dark red seemed strangely empty. Even to go and say… evil.

"What have you done?" Kimiko asked hoarsely, almost afraid to ask.

Ryan shot her a smirk. "Why Kimiko? You don't like the new Rai? He's now one hundred percent evil and my slave." He said gleefully.

"Impossible!" Omi spat.

"Not really. I used the Sun Chi Lantern to get the last drop of Wu he had. I already had most of it. Then using the Rahchi Raven, I made sure he was evil. The Zing Zom-Bone was just a precaution."

"But... he's your brother!" Kimiko asked, horrified.

Ryan shrugged. "And now he's my slave. Truthfully, not a huge change." At that second, Chase materialized right next to Ryan.

'Good job son. Now a prophecy is finally complete."

"What's with you and prophesies ya no good dirty snake!" Clay spat. "Wait… son?"

"Guess I never told you guys much about my family history." Ryan said.

"So you were going to betray us all along!" Omi said.

'Hmm… Yeah, pretty much."

"Okay, this ends now!" Omi said, slipping into a fighting stance. Kimiko and Clay joined in.

"I agree." Chase said, holding out his hand, beckoning them forward. Ryan and Raimundo took up fighting stances next to him.

'Wish I didn't have to do this but…' Kimiko thought, allowing it to tail off.

"HIYA!"


	11. Meeting The Battle

**A/N: **Hi! So big battle scene. I know what you're all thinking. JERKISH RYAN DIEDIEDIE!!! See! I'm right, aren't I? So, this chapter has some info, well a _lot_ of info! No one is allowed to say I didn't warn you! Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't think so… then again, maybe I really do! … Nope sorry!**

**C****hapter 11: Meeting The Battle**

"_Okay, this ends now!" Omi said, slipping into a fighting stance. Kimiko and Clay joined in._

"_I agree." Chase said, holding out his hand, beckoning them forward. Ryan and Raimundo took up fighting stances next to him._

'_Wish I didn't have to do this but…' Kimiko thought, allowing it to tail off._

"_HIYA!" _

Kimiko rushed forward and tried to deliver a blow to Ryan. Omi ran to Chase (big surprise there) and Clay started battling with Raimundo.

"You jerk! To think I trusted you!" Kimiko yelled, stopping herself from skidding after Ryan had dodged her kick. She started a roundhouse kick, but Ryan just ducked out of the way, and caught her foot in the process.

"That was a mistake on your part Kimiko, not mine." He said, delivering a punch to her shoulder. She staggered a few steps back in pain, but quickly straightened.

"Grrr…" Kimiko lit her hands on fire and started shooting off fireballs. A _lot_ of fireballs. Like, about a million. Ryan flipped out of the way of most of them, but one managed to singe him. He seemed more surprised that she had actually hit him then hurt.

"Oh, bad move Kimiko." He said. If looks could kill, she would be dead right now. Dark, black, winds started to swirl around him and in one sweep of his hand, a wall of it was blasted towards her. She tried throwing some fireballs, but the wind just blew them back into her doing more damage then help. She was thrown into a tree, sore and burnt.

Taking the two seconds she had, she glanced to see how the others were doing. Clay was getting his butt kicked badly by Raimundo, and, while Omi was still holding his own against Chase, she could tell he was tiring.

'We're losing…' Kimiko thought sadly. Raimundo had fully managed to knock Clay unconscious now and had moved on to help Chase with Omi. Not long after, Omi was out too.

'That leaves just me.' All three boys advanced on her, but Chase held Ryan back.

"Let us see if Raimundo has learnt anything from training." Chase said. Ryan just shrugged and started playing around with his new wind powers. Raimundo took up a fighting stance and waited for Kimiko to stand up. She did so, but weakly.

"Ya know, I so don't want to do this." Kimiko said, slipping into a defensive stance. Raimundo didn't say anything. As Raimundo's crimson red eyes seemed to bore into her, she felt a shiver go down her spine. They were just so empty, so lifeless.

Kimiko made the first move. She shot seven huge fireballs in Raimundo's direction, but he back-flipped out of the way easily. Not one of them touched him. Raimundo moved forward and now went on offense. He delivered a blow to her shoulder and a kick to her stomach. Almost immediately, she doubled over in pain.

"Oww, Wow, you kick hard!" She mumbled, before pushing herself upright. There had to be something she could do! She reached into her pocket and felt two round Wu.

'Perfect!' She thought. Raimundo looked at her strangely as a grin spread over her face. She grabbed Dojo and took the Wu out of her pocket.

"YIN-YANG YOYO!" A swirling black and white portal appeared before her and she stepped into it, dragging Dojo along. Nobody tried to stop her.

'I'll come back to save you guys.' Kimiko thought, 'even you Rai.'

The battle was over for now, and evil had won.


	12. Meeting The Chi

**A/N: **Sorry for the really late update! School and all that, plus I have a huge production coming up and I'm in choir, dance and drama! All three, I know crazy! Uuuuuuuummmmmm….. Yeah, I got nothing… I haven't said this in a while, so THANK YOU SO MUCH REVIEWERS!!!! I love your kind words! I won't get all mushy on you, So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Why do I bother????????? No really, WHY!!!!**

**Chapter 12: Meeting The Chi**

"_YIN-YANG YOYO!" A swirling black and white portal appeared before her and she stepped into it, dragging Dojo along. Nobody tried to stop her._

'_I'll come back to save you guys.' Kimiko thought, 'even you Rai.'_

_The battle was over for now, and evil had won._

"Well, this place gets weirder every time I come." Kimiko said, watching a door drift past her, along with …a chicken?

"That's the Yin-Yang world for ya. Always stranger then last time. Never the same." Dojo said. "So, why exactly did you pull me in here with you?"

"Listen, if we can get Rai's Chi from those bottle things, then we can turn him good again. With him on our side, we can beat Chase and Ryan! Don't you get it?"

'Yeah, sure, of course I do………. Can you explain it one more time though?" Kimiko slapped herself on her forehead. This was going to take a while.

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS**

"LET ME GO!!! YOU CAN NOT HOLD ME FOREVER! I'M THE BEST XIAOLIN WARRIOR THERE IS!" Omi yelled, trying to break free of the chains.

"Omi, I'm no mind reader, but I'm pretty sure that they don't care." Clay said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, but Clay my friend, I have a plan! If I continue to yell, eventually, they will get so annoyed and mad, they will submit to my superiority!" Omi said with a wide grin.

"…What?"

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXXSXS**

"So, this is where all the chi is kept." Kimiko said in wonder. Long shelves stretched beyond eyesight, and seemed to go on forever.

"Yup, this is the Wall-Mart of chi. Tons of chi at affordable prices." Dojo said, a shopping cart appearing before him.

"How do we know which one's Raimundo's?" Kimiko asked.

"It should just sort of pop out at ya. Like start glowing. Give it a minute." Dojo said.

They waited a minute, and another, and another, and another, and… well, you get the point.

"Dojo! Nothings happening!" Kimiko said aggravated.

"Hmm, that's weird. Maybe there's something about this in 'The Book'." Dojo pulled out a big brown book, with fancy gold lettering on it.

"A book?" Kimiko asked surprised.

"Not 'a book' 'The Book'" Dojo explained.

"Oh, that makes much more sense!" Kimiko said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I don't come up with these names!" Dojo snapped, before opening 'The Book.' "Let's see… Chicken, no….. Children, nu-uh….. Chowder, oh, didn't know about that!……... Ah! Here it is, Chi!" Dojo quickly skimmed the page.

"It says here that all missing Chi will be deposited into the chi vault in the Yin Yang world… This place" Dojo said, waving his arms around. "But the Chi must be missing, turned evil, or taken by the Chi guardian to end up here. If the Wu is obtained by another person, or gotten by the Sun Chi Lantern, then the chi isn't declared missing, so it doesn't come here. It stays in the person who took it."

"…English please?" Kimiko asked confused.

"The chi's stuck in Ryan. The only way to get it out is Heylin magic, or the Sun Chi Lantern. But Ryan's the only one who can use the lantern."

"What! But that's…. That totally ruins my whole plan!" Kimiko cried in defeat. "What do we do now? If we go back, we get captured. If we stay here, Clay and Omi stay captured and evil rules the world. And even if we do get the guts to go back, we can't win!"

'This is _not_ good."

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS**

Ryan made a wind ball and tossed it from hand to hand. Raimundo stood stiff where he was while Ryan lounged lazily in the room.

"Ya know Rai, I like you a lot better this way." Rai didn't answer. So Ryan continued talking.

"I did feel guilty for a second, but it all past now…. Wow, I must be really bored to be telling you all this. Come on, let's go find out what Father plans to do next." Ryan walked out of the room and Raimundo followed obediently.

Chase was meditating in the throne room. He hovered in the air, his eyes closed.

"I thought you two would come." He said, without even opening his eyes.

"Father, I would like to know what you have in mind to do now. The Xiaolin Temple has fallen. The world can be ours in seconds." Ryan pointed out.

"Patience Ryan. All will be revealed in time. We need the last Xiaolin Warrior to complete my plan. Only then can we rule the world."

"But she's in the Yin Yang world?" Ryan asked confused.

"Yes, but she has to leave eventually. And then my plan will be put in action."


	13. Meeting The Future

**A/N**: Wow, I never expected this story to have this many chapters! I thought five, maybe six. So this whole 'chapter 13' thing, it's unexpected, but not unpleasant. Anyway, the more chapters, the more reviews! I LOVE THEM! Umm… random outburst there…. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: YES!!… Oh, wait, never mind….**

**Chapter 1****3: Meeting The Future**

"_Patience Ryan. All will be revealed in time. We need the last Xiaolin Warrior to complete my plan. Only then can we rule the world."_

"_But she's in the Yin Yang world?" Ryan asked confused._

"_Yes, but she has to leave eventually. And then my plan will be put in action." _

"Of course father." Ryan said, bowing respectfully. "Come on Rai. I'll play ya a game of air hockey." Raimundo nodded and followed behind Ryan. Chase watched them as they went.

'Soon, the world will be mine.'

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS**

"WHAT DO WE DO, WHAT DO WE DOOOOOOO???????" Dojo yelled, frantically running in circles. Kimiko stretched her arm out and grabbed him the next time he ran past her, bringing him close to her face, half choking him

"The whole running in circles thing, yeah, it's not working for me."

"Sorry." Kimiko released him and Dojo gasped for air.

"So, now all we have to do is think of a plan… got anything?"

"Nah," Dojo said, rubbing his neck where Kimiko's hands had been just moments before "I was never up on the plan making, I was more of the run away and scream like a little girl kind guy."

'So I've realized." Kimiko said exasperated.

"HEY! It's harder then it sounds!"

"It doesn't sound hard at all!!!!" Dojo thought it over "…good point."

Kimiko sighed. "I guess we should just go back. We… well, _I_ can fight our way through Chase and Ryan and Rai and free Omi and Clay. Then we can run for our lives." Dojo's eyes popped out.

"WHAT! That's insane! You'll get captured! Or worse, I'll get captured!!!"

Kimiko shook her head slowly. "You never cease to amaze me with your wimpy-ness Dojo. Let's go!" She grabbed him and opened up a portal.

'I sure hope I know what I'm doing.' Kimiko thought, before jumping through the portal and returning her to our world.

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS**

" The last Xiaolin warrior is back. Perfect."

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS**

"Any more bright ideas Kimiko!" Dojo yelled running... err, slithering, away from about twenty jungle cats.

"Yeah, RUN FASTER!" They had been surprised with an attack almost the second they had come out of the portal. And even for a pretty good warrior, 20 cats were not the easiest opponents. Especially when half of them can transform into humans that can kick your butt ten times harder.

"AHHH!!!!" Dojo added, just for the climax of it all. "Wait… I can transform! Kimiko I can grow!

"So do it you egg head!!!!"

"Oh… right!" Dojo said, quickly making himself ten times bigger. "Get on!" Kimiko did so without hesitation, just barely escaping the cats.

"Phew, safe for now."

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS**

'Where am I?' Rai thought, standing in a white room, with nothing around. It seemed to stretch for eternity.

"Heeeeellllloooooo! Anyone there?" He yelled, only to have his voiced echoed back at him, with no answer.

"So… I guess I'm all alone…"

"Oh, quite contraire Raimundo." Rai spun around trying to locate who had just spoken. His eyes fell upon a man, possibly in his mid twenties, tall, with brown hair and greens eyes.

"W-who are you?" Raimundo asked in a shaky voice.

The man chuckled. "Who am I? Simple, I'm you."


	14. Meeting Myself

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait!!! **Okay, Future Raimundo will go by the name of older Raimundo or Rai, while the younger one will go by just Rai.

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked it was a no.**

**Chapter 14:**** Meeting Myself**

"_W-who are you?" Raimundo asked in a shaky voice. _

_The man chuckled. "Who am I? Simple, I'm you."_

"W-w-what?" Rai stuttered. "How can you be… me?"

The older Raimundo strolled casually towards Rai. "Well, I could be here from the future, trying to stop an alter-dimensional transfusion which may or may not happen and be caused by what I am conversing with you right now."

Rai stared at him open mouthed. "Um, say what now???"

Older Raimundo placed his head in his hands, shaking it slowly. "Listen kid. Bad things are going to happen, all 'cause you're an evil psychopath."

"Hey, who you callin' a psychopath. If I recall right, you're the one stalking me!" Rai said, his anger slowly growing, all fear gone.

"Well, I guess technically you aren't one _yet_, but you will be soon of you stay under the control of your brother."

"What? What are you talking about? My brothers not controlling me?" The younger Rai said, confused.

"Kid, where exactly do you think we are?' Older Raimundo gestured to his surroundings. Rai finally took it all in.

"A room. A very white room. Father must have just gotten it added to the castle." Rai said naively.

"Hate to break it to ya kid, but we're in your mind. And if I must add, we're trapped in your mind."

"That crazy. We can't be in my mind. That's impossible!…It is impossible… right?"

"You tell me kid. You had it all figured out just a few days ago." Older Raimundo said.

"But I don't remember! I can't remember!" Rai said aggravated.

"Kid, 'can't' is a very strong word. We're in your mind. Every memory and piece of info you have ever learned is somewhere up here. Think about it. Think back to a week ago, and see what memories you have of it." Older Raimundo said, taking a seat on the ground, crossed-legged.

Rai took a seat next to him, and closed his eyes. "Now think kid." Older Raimundo said. Rai thought of the week before and what happened. He opened his eyes wide as images flashed before him.

_Flashbacks:_

"_I want it back Ryan! You stole it and I want it all back!" The boy shouted. _

_Ryan raised an eyebrow, a surprised look flickering over his face. "Raimundo?"_

"_You liar! It's mine! Not yours! I should be the one to have it!"_

'_Hey, as my older brother said__, I'm Raimundo. But everyone just calls me Rai."_

'_I trusted Ryan, I looked up to him! And then I find ou__t he does something like this!"_

_How could he betray me like that?! How could he steel the only thing that matters!"_

"_He took something impossible to replace. He literally took a part of me… He stole my wind chi Kimiko." _

'_Chase Young is your father?"_

"_See, with only one drop of Chi I'm still stronger then you."_

'_It's not t__he pain, it's the fact I actually lost to him.'_

'_How come I can't remember?"_

"_Who are you?"_

'_I'm Kimiko.'_

'_What about your chi!? Ryan stole it from you! You said he did! He admitted to it!"_

'_Today's Sunday, and I get to go to the temple!'_

"_Sorry Bro, but I gotta do what's best for me!" Ryan said, pulling three Wu out of his pocket. My eyes flashed with shock and realization._

"_You wouldn't!" _

_Ryan smirked. "Watch me." He pointed both Wu at me before yelling "ZING ZOM-BONE! SUN CHI LANTERN! RAHCHI RAVEN!"_

End Flashbacks 

Raimundo sat in shock for a few minutes. "Ryan… he stole my chi… father made me forget… I am being controlled…." This was too much info to take in. Rai buried his face in his hands and sobbed quietly for a few seconds.

'They betrayed me. They **all** betrayed me! My whole family is evil, and turns their own son into slaves. I can't deal with this!' Rai thought sadly.

"Why are you reminding me of all this?" Rai asked his older self, trying to hide al evidence that he had shed tears.

"Listen. You have to get your Chi back and your body. As a wind elemental, you have the power to send messages on the wind. Send one now to that Kimiko girl. She can help you."

"I don't have any wind chi left." Rai said bitterly.

"If you didn't have any chi, I wouldn't exist. Kid, none of the Wu that Ryan used really gets rid of all your chi. The Rahchi Raven only get rid of your good Chi, while the Sun Chi Lantern leaves some of your Chi inside you so you can survive. And the Zing Zom-Bone, well, all it does is turn you into a zombie. So what's the problem?" Older Rai argued.

"So… I still have wind chi?" Older Rai nodded. "SWEET!"

Older Raimundo winced and rubbed his ear. "Great kid, so do you think you can contact Kimiko?"

"I can try."


	15. Meeting My New Power

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. Thanx for the reviews! This is really just a filler. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**:…… I'm not even going to answer that.

**Chapter 15: Meeting My New Power**

"Kimiko? Kimiko can you hear me?" Rai called out in his thoughts. After waiting a few minutes for a reply, he growled in frustration.

"It's not working!" He told his older self, who was lazily lying on the ground, his arms behind his neck.

"Try again kid. You really have to feel the mental connection. The wind may be able to carry your voice and send your messages, but you've got to be the one to direct them. Think of it like whispering on the wind." Older Raimundo said. Rai almost rolled his eyes.

'That was so helpful." He said sarcastically.

Older Rai smirked. "I know, I'm good like that." Rai growled.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I can't do it!"

"It's either do it, or stay trapped here forever." Older Raimundo said; all traces of humor gone from his voice. His tone told Rai he had better try again.

'Kimiko. Kimiko please answer me!' He thought desperately.

'_Rai?_' A voice called in his head uncertainty. Rai sighed in relief.

'Kimiko, it's me Rai… well, kind of. I'm trapped in my own mind right now. I need you to find a way to get me out.'

'… _I must be going crazy.' _Her voice said.

"No Kimiko! I swear it's me! I'm using the wind to direct my thoughts to your mind.'

'………_. If it's really you, tell me why you let me get captured when I came to visit you at Chase's Palace?'_

'I never let you get captured!' Rai said, aghast at the thought.

He could almost see Kimiko smiling_. 'It really is you Rai!'_

'Yeah, and everything I've said is true! I need you to find a way to break to Wu's hold.'

'_How?'_

'I think if you do something to shock me enough, I'll snap out of it.'

'…_I'll try._' Rai smiled, even though he knew Kimiko couldn't see him.

'See you soon….' At that, Rai broke the connection.

"Kimiko's coming." He told his older self.

Older Rai smiled. "Good."

**Kimiko's Pov**

"Dojo, I need you to go to Chases place." Kimiko said, still a little uncertainty in her voice.

"WHAT!!!!!!"

"Trust me!" Her voice was much stronger now. She knew what she had to do.

"Ooookkkkaaayyy... If you're sure." dojo turned around and started towards the mountains.

'I'm coming Rai.' She thought. 'And I'm not leaving without you. Even if it means not leaving at all...'


	16. Meeting The Plan and Regrets

**A/N:** Yes! Finally, a long real chapter! Sorry for the wait, but it will be worth it! Really! Get ready for a surprise, cuz' next chapter, well, it's surprising for sure! by the way, I decided to give Ryan a human half, don't worry, he'll be back to his jerky old self in no time, but he needs to have a little remorse right? well, I thought so. anyway's enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **YES!!! I NOW OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!!... oh wait, no I don't... aww man, I already told all my friends...

* * *

**Chapter 16: Meeting The Plan and Regrets**

Kimiko paced around the clearing, aggravation clearly visible on her face. Not only did she have to go save Omi and Clay from the clutches of Chase Young, but she also had to find someway to shock Rai out of his mental trance. And to do that, she had to get close enough to Rai, which meant fighting Ryan.

'I could kiss him….' She blushed deeply at this thought and quickly shook it from her head. 'No way! Too weird, even for me! But there has to be something!'

Dojo sat on a rotten log, watching Kimiko pace as he cooked up some of his famous "Dojo Surprise!" A variety of emotions played across her face and Dojo looked on with interest, wondering what was going through her mind.

"Soups on! Get it while it's hot!" Dojo called one the 'surprise' was done cooking. Kimiko took one look at it and crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Um, I'll pass Dojo. I don't think I can stomach anything right not… especially not that." She added to herself. Dojo shrugged and put a big glob of it on his plate. Kimiko managed to stop herself from puking, but her face did turn a strange pale green color. Dojo ignored all this and took a big bite.

'So, you come up with a plan?" Dojo asked, his mouth still filled with food. Kimiko turned two shades greener.

"Um… not yet, but maybe I should just let myself get captured. That the easiest way." Dojo spat out his food, causing Kimiko to finally turn away, disgust obvious on her face.

"WHAT! But-you-that's- OH COME ON!" Dojo yelled. "We just escaped the evil people eating jungle cats, and now you want to go BACK??????"

Kimiko shrugged. "Pretty much."

Dojo stared, open-mouthed. "Not even Omi has come up with a plan this dumb…"

"You got a better one?!" Kimiko snapped, sending a sharp glare to Dojo. When he didn't reply, he continued. "Yeah, thought not. So we're doing it my way. I'll let myself get captured, with you hiding in my pocket or something. When we get tied up, you can release me, and we can free Omi and Clay who will help us save Rai!"

Dojo pondered this for a while. "Well, I guess it could work if we had some Wu…" Kimiko grinned.

"Got it covered." She said, pulling out the Star of Hanabi, The Shroud of Shadows, The Sphere of Yin, and The Changing Chopsticks. She happily held them out to Dojo, who shrunk them and stuffed them in his ear.

"Well, now that we have that out of the way, how do you propose to get us captured?" This really made Kimiko grin.

"YO! YOU STUPID JUNGLE CATS! BET YOU CAN'T FIND US! WE ARE SOOOO COOL! YOU'RE JUST A BUNCH OF DUMB CATS! XIAOLIN ROCKS AND HEYLIN STINKS! YOU STINK YOU STUPID, STUPID, CATS!!!!! SO HA HA _**HA**_!!!!" Dojo looked horrified and Kimiko had a maniacal grin on her face. "Wow, that was fun." Dojo almost fainted on spot.

As Kimiko predicted, about twenty jungle-cats came looking pretty, wait, cross that, _VERY _angry. One growled at her and began walking forward.

'Well, might as well make it look good.' Kimiko thought, picking up a still half-fainted Dojo and making a dash to the trees. The cats were on her tail, and quickly gaining.

'Perfect!' She thought, swiftly and barely escaping a swipe of a claw.

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS**

Ryan lay on his bed, staring at Rai in pure contempt. He was _so_ bored, and mindless-zombie Rai did absolutely nothing at all! He would just stare out into space, sometimes for hours at times, and frankly, it was kinda creeping him out.

'Maybe I shouldn't have taken his chi? I mean, old Rai was so much more fun, and now… well, now he _this_.' Ryan thought disgusted. 'No! Get a hold of yourself Ryan! This is what you've always wanted! This is what you've been working for since day one!…' He shot a sad look to his brother, who's face still empty and desolate. 'But I didn't want this to happen to Rai… NO! Stop it right now!'

Rai's position shifted an inch and a hopeful look came over Ryan's face, but left when he saw Rai start to stare in space again. Rai's crimson eyes seemed distant and it was killing Ryan.

'He changed so much, just from one stupid Wu spell. Father never said anything like this happening.' Ryan placed his head in his hands and started to rub his temples. 'Get a grip! You did this! Now just get over it!'

But somehow, he couldn't. Raimundo was his younger brother. He was the one who was stayed with Rai when he was scared by a storm, he had been the one to tell Rai everything was okay when he got hurt in training, he had been the one Rai trusted. And he betrayed Rai. Raimundo had never done anything like that to him. And that why it was killing him. Rai had always been so trusting, and he always thought Ryan was great and Rai had even told him he was his hero.

'Why'd you have to be so trusting Rai!? Why couldn't you see through my phony act and see what an evil jerk I was? This would be so much easier if you hated me!' Ryan though, thinking back to the second before he had shot the beam at light at Rai, turning him into a zombie like creature.

He had seen the emotions shift through Rai's eyes. Shock, surprise, fear, those he could deal with. But it was the hurt. The look in his eyes that read _'Why Ryan, why?'_ It had killed him then, and it was still killing him now.

'Do I actually regret my choice?' Ryan thought, shocked by this discovery. A ravens cry pulled him from his thoughts. He knew that meant Father was beckoning for them. With a sigh, Ryan stood up and motioned to Rai. Raimundo immediately got up and followed after Ryan obediently.

Ryan sighed again. Oh yeah, it was killing him. And he was dying a little more every second.

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS**

"Let go of me you stupid cats!' Kimiko growled. She was squirming and kicking as much as she could, making it look like she really was trying to escape. "I SHALL NOT BE SILENCED!!!!!!" The cat gave her a glare, but ignored her beside that. Apparently, they didn't care.

Kimiko felt Dojo moving around in her pocket, trying to get in a better position. One that did not involve him getting smashed. She just hoped the cats and Chase didn't realize he was there.

'This had better work, or I just gave up my freedom for nothing.' Kimiko thought, not knowing how true those words were.


	17. Meeting The Pain

**A/N: **Hehe, get ready for a _**HUGE**_ shock! I love this chapter... Thanx everyone for your reviews! I really appreciate them! They make me feel special! lol, ON WITH THE STORY!

** Disclaimer: Last time I checked, it was a 'no'.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Meeting the Pain**

Ryan strolled into the Training Room, trying to keep his emotions in check. He didn't want his father to think that he was having second thoughts. Not after everything he had worked so hard to achieve.

"You called Father?"

Chase glanced at his son from the mat he had been sitting on, before turning his attention back to the raven on his shoulder. The midnight-black bird nodded its head slightly before cawing and flying into the air.

'Yes, it seems my cats have been able to capture the last of the Xiaolin warriors. That means there is nothing left standing in our way." Chase said.

"Father, you still haven't revealed your plan to me?" Ryan questioned, hoping Chase would tell him now and not leave him in the dark. Unfortunately, it was not to be.

"All in good time my son. All in good time."

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS**

"KIMIKO! I am sooo happy to see you! I mean, not that I am implying that I am happy that you got captured, but I am happy you are here, and - wait I mean…" A flustered Omi tried to fix what he said, failing miserably.

"Chill Omi, I get it." Kimiko said, rubbing her arms from where the cats had held her. She glanced around the small dungeon room, trying to see if there were any weak spots or escape routes. Unfortunately, Chase had the whole 'keep them locked up tightly' thing down.

"Well, first things first." She said, taking charge, "let's get you two down from the wall. Dojo?" The small dragon slithered out of her pocket, shaking slightly.

"Yeesh, you'd think those cats would be a little gentler, but noooo…." Dojo moaned. He was shaking his head and whacking his ear until a bunch of tiny Wu fell out. "Ah, here we go. Changing Chopsticks!" he yelled, turning the Wu big once more and passing them to Kimiko. She burned the chains using the Star of Hanabi, and Omi and Clay fell to the ground with a clunk.

"Thanks Kimiko," Clay said, rubbing his chaffed wrists, "that was mighty helpful of ya. So, what's the plan?"

"Rai managed to contact me in my mind," Omi opened his mouth to make a comment, but Kimiko held up her hand. "Let me finish. He told me that Ryan had only trapped him in his mind. He also said if I found something big enough to shock him out of it, he'll go back to normal…. Now you can talk Omi."

"Oh good. Well, how do you propose to shock Raimundo enough to turn him regular?"

Kimiko grinned. "I have a plan, but it's a little… well, very risky. I think I found a way to shock Raimundo enough, but I need you guys to distract Ryan long enough to trap Rai in this." Kimiko held up the Sphere of Yun. "Then… well, you'll find out soon enough."

"So we're the distraction? I can deal with that." Clay said thoughtfully. "But how do you know if Ryan and Rai are going to come here alone? What if Chase is here?"

"We'll have to deal. But I have a strong feeling the Ryan will be the one to come and get us, and if Ryan comes…"

"So does Rai! That's brilliant Kimi! I just hope the rest of your plan is as well thought through."

"Don't worry, it is!" 'I hope.' Kimiko added to herself. 'Please let it be.'

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS**

Ryan kicked the pebble in front of him angrily, listening to it echo as it bounced down the hallway until it came to a stop.

'Stupid! Stupid everything!!! Father won't tell me any of his stupid plans, Rai is acting stupidly mindless and now, I have to confront my stupid former teammates. Father couldn't send some stupid cat do go do it! No, he had to send me on this stupid job!" Ryan smashed his fist into the stone wall, trying to vent some frustration. Rai waited for him patiently.

"Come on." He mumbled. "Let's go." Ryan continued forward and Rai followed him once again, causing Ryan to sigh. It was still killing him to see Rai like this. Finally, Ryan pivoted on his heal to face Rai, his face filled with anger. Rai's faces had the same blank expression on it.

"Can't you even pretend you're angry at me!" Rai didn't say anything. Then again, he never does.

"Grrrr…." He tried to stomp away angrily, but the problem was Rai would follow him anywhere he went, and it was just too hard to stay angry at Rai when he was like this.

"Come on." Ryan said, the defeat evident in his voice, "we better hurry up before Father has a fit." And as always, Rai followed. But it wouldn't be this way for long….

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS**

Kimiko held her ear against the door, listening carefully for any noise. Soon enough, she heard footsteps.

"Okay, I think they're coming. Everyone know the plan?" Kimiko asked, backing away from the door. Omi and Clay nodded, taking their own positions. Omi: right next to the door, invisible thanks to the Shroud of Shadows. Clay: a little further to the right holding the Sphere of Yun, and Kimiko: on the left of Clay wielding the Star of Hanabi. Dojo coward in a corner.

"Here they come." Kimiko whispered quietly. They could hear the lock turning in the door and it slowly being pushed open.

Ryan walked in, a very bored, slightly angry look on his face. Good, that meant he didn't suspect anything. In the split second Ryan saw that Clay and Omi where no longer chained to the wall, Omi made his move. He smashed into Ryan invisibly, throwing him into the wall, a surprised, slightly dazed, Ryan looked around to find his attacker, but the plan was already set in motion. Clay had already said 'Sphere of Yun', trapping Raimundo. Rai kicked and punched against the glass, but it was unbreakable.

Then invisible Omi came up behind Ryan, who was still trying to figure out what was happening. He pushed Ryan towards the middle of the room, until he stood squarely in front on Kimiko. She wrapped her arms around his neck and……

Kissed him. Right on the lips.


	18. Meeting the Bitter Words

A/N: Update as promised! sorry for the long wait. My computer went crazy on me and i had to fix it. Anyway, Just a reminder. Kimiko kissed _RYAN_! not rai. sorry if that's what you thought. but trust me! I do have everything under control! I think... hehe... i'll just be going now... BYE! lol, enjoy!

** Disclaimer: let's check the national records! hm.. yup, yup, yup. interesting. It seems I DON'T OWN IT! big surprise! **

* * *

**Chapter 18: Meeting The Bitter Words**

_He pushed Ryan towards the middle of the room, until he stood squarely in front on Kimiko. She wrapped her arms around his neck and……_

_Kissed him. Right on the lips. _

Rai stared wide-eyed and opened mouthed. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple in mental pain.

'No, no, no! This can't be happening.' He thought. Then he realized what had just happened. He had **thought!** He was out of the white room, his future self was gone! That means Kimiko had succeeded in waking him. But right now, he didn't care so much about that. Kimiko had kissed Ryan. This couldn't be happening….

Ryan turned to look at Rai, whose eyes were closed and was rubbing his head. 'What was THAT!?' Ryan thought in shock. 'Why would she kiss me?'

Ryan wasn't the only one watching Rai; Kimiko's attention was also fully on him, hoping her plan had worked. 'Please, please work!' She begged silently.

Rai's eyes slowly opened, the forest green color filled with hatred and anger. His hair had turned back to it's normal brown, and his skin became a healthy tan.

He stared at Ryan, letting the hate consume him. "You!" he spat, "you always have to take everything from me! First my Chi, then my chance to have some friends by going to the temple, and now Kimiko! How dare you!" He smashed his fist against the glass of the Wu, causing it to shatter. Then, he stepped out of the only thing that had stopped him from unleashing his full wrath.

" No matter what I did, it wasn't good enough, was it Ryan? Was it!" Ryan flinched as Raimundo seethed with anger. "But now, it doesn't matter. Before I had always tried so hard to please you and father. I had always tried to make you proud, and now, I could care less about what you think! You betrayed me Ryan! You stole everything I held dear! And you covered it all by erasing my memory like a coward. That exactly what you are! A coward!"

Ryan let his own anger flair up. "Yes Rai, everything you had was_stolen by me_! And do you know why? It's because Ideserved it all! You were just a spoiled kid who somehow was better at a few tricks then me! I was older! I should have gotten the wind chi that was mistakenly given to you! You don't get it do you, everything I stole from you was rightfully mine!"

Rai narrowed his eyes. "None of it was rightfully yours. Not one tiny speck of it. And guess what bro? Before I had asked you for it back nicely, well now, I'm taking it all back!" He aimed a punch at Ryan's nose, but Ryan sidestepped, sending out his own kick. Rai back-flipped out of the way.

"You can't beat me little brother. You never could before, and you still can't now. I have all your chi! And you... well, you have nothing." Ryan mocked.

'You're wrong!" Rai shouted, telling him-self it was untrue.

"Am I? Remember when you were younger Rai? You would always lose control of your powers. They would always get out of your control and Father would need to fix it for you. They were never meant for you. You have nothing." He hissed.

"Shut up!!!!" Ryan smirked triumphantly as he watched the doubt fill Rai's face.

"Accept it Rai. This is how things were meant to be. You following fathers and my every command, while I get all of your power. You were never worth it."

"_SHUT UP_!" Rai screamed fury obvious in his expression. Wind swirled around him, whipping his hair and clothes, making misty tendrils curl around his body. His green eyes shined brighter then ever.

Ryan watched dumbfound as the wind bent to Rai's command. "Impossible! I have your chi! I am the one who controls the wind!!!" He yelled, shocked and angry.

" _**I**_ am the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, Ryan. I control the wind, I control my chi, and now, I control my own life!" He shot the wind at Ryan who was smashed against a wall. Ryan tried to use his owns wind powers, but they were un-responsive.

"No, no, NO!" Ryan yelled, unable to do anything to fight back. "This can't be happening!" Another strong gust of wind hit Ryan, this time, breaking one of his bones with a 'snap'.

"Oh it's happening all right. Actually, it's just begun." Raimundo aimed a hard punch at Ryan's jaw, hitting his target head on. "You stole everything Ryan, and now I'm stealing it back."


	19. Meeting The All Out War

**A/N: First of all, sorry for taking forever to update. I really am! Good news is I just finished typing the last chapter up! So it should be updated pretty quickly! Can you guys believe this is the second to last chapter?? Sob it went so fast. If you liked this please check out my other story **_A Slave To You_**. It's kind of different but still good in my opinion... oh well duh! I'm the author I have to say it's good! Anyway, thanks all reviewers! I love them and enjoy the second to last chapter of Stolen By Me!**

**Disclaimer: Forget it...**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Meeting ****The**** All Out War**

The battle had been going for quite a while. Raimundo and Ryan fought it out as the other three warriors watched. It had long ago left the small, cramped, room, and they were now fighting in the hallways. Rai obviously had the upper hand because of his wind chi, which was now restored to him, but he never had any training in controlling it, so Ryan also had a slight advantage.

Somewhere in between Rai punching Ryan in the gut and Ryan doing the same to Rai's kneecap, someone intervened.

"ENOUGH!" Both boys froze, knowing that voice well. Chase was slowly coming down the hallway towards them. "I'll have no more of this! Stop this instant!" Ryan had a smirk on his face, while Rai froze up in fear.

Chase raised his eyebrow as he took in Rai's appearance. "I see you've broken the Wu's hold on you. Interesting at the most, but it's unfortunate. You see I have plans. And you interfering will do no good."

"You lied to me!" Raimundo yelled angrily getting over the initial shock.

"I never did such a thing. I merely didn't tell you the full truth. Raimundo, I now see it was a mistake to give Ryan your powers." Ryan's mouth dropped open in shock.

"B-but, you said… I'm older…. You told me… I thought…. What??" Ryan stuttered out. He really wasn't making that much sense. If they hadn't been in the current situation, Rai would have smirked and laughed.

"I tell you many things." Chase said in a nonchalant tone. "But you both know your place. You are here to serve me and me only!"

Rai and Ryan exchanged glances. "Temporary truth?"

Ryan smirked, "Just like old times bro." They took up battle stances.

"I'm still mad at you." Rai said quietly as they stood side to side getting ready for the oncoming battle.

"And I still hate you for getting the chi." Ryan said back. Rai smiled.

"Just like old times." Rai repeated. Chase looked as if he was going to laugh.

"You two really think you can beat me? I taught you everything you know. Not everything **I** know. But if you insist, let us raise the stakes. If I win, I let you two do as you wish. I'll leave you alone and let you go on your own. But if I win, you give me your souls."

"Our… souls? What the heck would you do with our souls?" Rai asked, as naïve as ever. Ryan did a face plant.

"Not literally our souls you idiot, he means we'll be slaves."

"…Oh…."

"So, do we have an accord?" Ryan and Rai looked towards each other and Rai nodded his head ever so slightly.

"Yes."

"Then let us begin." Chase suddenly attacked with a high up kick and both boys stumbled back, shocked at how fast he moved. They quickly regained their footing and started to attack Chase back. It was an all for all on-slaughter.

"I see you've learned well. But you're still too weak." Chase kicked Ryan in the chest and he was thrown into a wall. Ryan cried out in pain, a sharp crack echoing through the room.

'Ryan! Are you okay?" Raimundo yelled, dodging a punch from Chase.

"What do you think you dunce! Listen, I'm going to give you the fastest 411 on your powers that I can. Swipe your arms our while yelling Wudai Star Wind!" Ryan yelled out.

Rai looked at his hands unsure of himself, but a punch from Chase quickly erased any doubts.

"WUDAI STAR WIND!" He screamed, crossing his arms in an 'X' and then swiping them outwards. Huge waves of wind swept over everyone, but Chase took the most brutal of it.

"Sweet! Any other advice?" Rai asked, wearily watching as Chase stood up. He didn't look that beaten and the attack Rai used had taken a lot of power out of him.

"Impressive. I wouldn't expect you to be able to do such a thing with so little training…" Chase trailed off, dodging another punch from Rai. "But not fully surprising…"

"Ryan, explain. NOW!" Kimiko yelled angrily, storming over to the bent up Ryan.

"Hey, I'm hurt here! Let's not kill the only guy who can save Rai!" Kimiko seemed to calm a drop, but that was it.

"Would you _please_ explain why you aren't an evil psychopath anymore?"

Ryan glared at her. 'One, I was never a so-called 'evil psychopath'. Two, enemies unite when there is a common enemy that needs to be defeated. I guess that same applies to brothers." He finished with a shrug.

"That has to be the lamest thing I've ever heard… yet strangely it makes sense. Weird..." Kimiko said.

"Well, now that we got that sorted out, can you please be quiet so I can HELP Raimundo!" He yelled, fuming angrily. The three Xiaolin warriors backed off nervously, deciding that it was in their best interest to not get on Ryan's bad side right now.

"DUCK!" Ryan screamed, directing this towards Rai. Raimundo, who had turned his head to see what the yelling had been about, quickly ducked out of the way of a punch from Chase.

"Dude! This is getting WAY to close for comfort! I need some moves Ryan!" He ducked again, avoiding a roundhouse kick from Chase. "Any second now would be nice!"

"Umm…. There's a slight problem. I never got that far in my training…"

"WHAT! Ryan! I'm going to get creamed here!" Rai screamed nervously, quickly flipping out of the way of a punch. Chase was faster though, kicking Rai in the chest seconds after he landed. Raimundo yelled out in pain as he was pushed back into a wall, slumping down onto the floor. "Cross that, am creamed."

Ryan racked his mind for anything that could help out Rai, but nothing came to mind. Chase, on the other hand, had advanced on Raimundo and lifted him to eye level by his collar. Ryan's eyes widened in worry, as did Rai's.

"It's over." Chase hissed, getting ready to make the finally punch.

"Shoku moves… but can he…. Rai! Yell Shoku Dragon Hurricane!"

"I- I c-can't." Rai spluttered, trying to regain his breath. All the attacks he had been using left him powerless, plus the brutal beating Chase had given him.

"Come on Rai. I know you can do this!" Ryan said sincerely. It reminded Rai of when they had been just young kids and played together.

_Flashback_

'_Come on Raimundo! I know you can do it!' Ryan cheered his little brother on. Rai was trying to grab the next handhold on the rock wall, but failing miserably._

"_I cawn't!" Rai wailed sadly. "It's twoo big fowr me!"_

"_Come on Rai! Just reach up like I showed you! That's it! You're doing it!" Ryan reassured him happily. Raimundo eagerly grabbed the next hole and managed to pull himself up to the platform where Ryan awaited. _

"_Did ya see Wyan! I did it!" Rai said happily, giving his big brother a hug._

"_You sure did Rai!"_

"_Ryan. Yow're the bestest!" _

_End Flashback_

That had been about ten years ago. Ryan was six and Rai was five. Back when they had actually been brothers. But not just brothers, best friends.

Rai took a deep breath, trying to channel all his energy for one last attack.

"S-Shoku Dragon h-HURRICANE!" He yelled with renewed aggression. The attack was far stronger then any of the others and literally blew Chase 10 feet back into a wall, where a resounding 'crack' could be heard. Then Chase fell, unconscious, to the ground.

Rai wearily stood up from where he had been dropped, all his bones aching.

"It's over." He said solemnly, gazing where Chase had fell. "It's finally over."

And with that, he fell to blissful unconsciousness.


	20. Meeting The End

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER!! OMG! Wow, can't believe it's over! I thank all of my reviews for sticking with me and giving me such nice reviews! I hoped you all liked it, and without further ado, I give to you the last chapter of Stolen By You.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Meeting The End**

"Rai. Time to wake up. Come on bro, you've been sleeping for about three days." Rai jerked up from the bed he was lying in.

"THREE DAYS!!" Rai yelled, taking a few seconds to look at his surrounding. He was in his old bedroom and five people were standing around him.

Ryan chuckled. "Nah, it's only been a few hours." Rai glared at his brother angrily.

"That was _not_ funny!" Rai growled.

"Yes it was." Ryan replied still laughing. Well, until Kimiko punched him in the arm.

"How ya feeling partner?" Clay asked Rai.

"Like I've been run over by a truck, scooped off the ground, tossed into a tornado and crashed into a cement building." Rai said, rubbing his sore... err, everything.

"…It is possible to survive all that?" Omi asked, naïve as ever. Kimiko did a face-plant.

"Sarcasm Omi. Sarcasm."

"Oh…"

"So… Did I win?" Rai asked, the last few moments of the battle still hazy in his mind.

"Yup. You beat dad all the way to kingdom come. I don't think he'll be coming back any time soon."

Raimundo gave Ryan an unnerving stare. "Why did you help me? Back there in the battle. You could have let dad beat me, but you didn't. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Ryan shrugged, "Well, I certainly was in no condition to fight. What did you expect?"

"Truthfully, you to let me die."

Ryan chuckled. "I may hate you Rai, but I don't want you dead. And if you do die, I want to be the one to have the pleasure of doing it."

Rai growled. "Your lucky I'm hurt or your butt would be kicked to the same place dad's was." Ryan just laughed.

"Whatever you say bro. Whatever you say."

"Rai, I just got off the phone with Master Fung." Kimiko said, flipping her cell phone shut. "He'd like to offer you a spot as dragon of the wind in the Xiaolin temple!"

Rai smiled, then looked at Ryan, his expression more somber, "You realize if I take it, we'll be fighting against each other."

"Dude, we were always fighting with one another, at least now we have something worthwhile to fight over."

"Then may the best man win."

"Don't give yourself so much credit bro." Ryan joked. Rai punched him in the arm.

"Shut up."

Dojo, who had (cough) 'disappeared' during the battle, managed to find his way back to the warriors. "Are we going back or not? This place gives me the creeps… In a good way!" Dojo added quickly seeing Ryan's angry glare.

"Yeah, go ahead and supersize Dojo." Kimiko replied. Dojo grew ten times his size and the warriors climbed on.

"So, are you coming Rai? The temple sure could use someone like you." Clay said.

"Oh yes! We learn the most interesting things! It is chilly!"

"It's cool Omi."

"That is what I said. Chilly!" Kimiko did another face plant.

Rai paused before getting on and looked towards Rai. "You could come if you want ya know. You don't need elemental chi to train." He whispered.

Ryan smirked. "Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll stay on the good ol' side of evil. Follow in dad's footsteps and all that. And your going to need someone to whoop your butt every once in a while so your ego doesn't get too big."

Rai smiled. "Don't count on it. Now that I have my wind chi, I can beat you from here to the moon."

Ryan mirrored Rai's smile. 'Don't count on it." Then Rai did something that surprised them all. He hugged Ryan.

"I'm gonna miss ya bro." Ryan, who was shocked at first, relaxed for a second, then peeled the boy away.

"Hey, don't get mushy on me. I still hate you ya know."

Rai smirked, "And I still loathe you. See ya when the next Wu's revealed."

"Don't count on winning it though."

Rai laughed and jumped after Dojo after the monks. With one last raise of his hand, Dojo took off and flew through the sky, letting Ryan slowly disappear from sight.

_**Aftermath**_

The other monks eagerly accepted Rai as one of there own, and he trained at the temple with them until eventually, he became Shoku Warrior.

Ryan continued to train on his own, harnessing skills he didn't know he had. His powers grew stronger and stronger and he became one of the most powerful warriors on the Heylin side.

The two brothers still fought occasionally over Wu, but Ryan had started to see that Wu are unneeded and doesn't chase after them so much anymore.

Rai's powers also continued to grow and as Shoku he had a chance to learn things about his powers and himself that he had never known. He also went on to be one of the most powerful Xiaolin Warriors, with one of the strongest teams.

Chase never returned for reasons unknown but they say he's still in hiding, bidding his time when he can acquire revenge on his two sons.

Kimiko and Raimundo end up dating and Rai has recently proposed. His brother is invited to the wedding and it is the first wedding ever for both Xiaolin and Heylins to be present.

That, of course, is another story.

And to think, none of this would ever have happened if a small amount of chi wasn't stolen, if a boy hadn't regained his memories and confronted his brother, and if the brother had never admitted 'Everything you had was _Stolen By Me_…'

* * *

**A/N: -_sob-_ Give me a moment...**

**Okay, I'm better. just shocked it's over! Hope ya'll liked it! I really really do appreciate your reviews so leave me one last one!**

**By the way, I kind of left an opening if you guys want a sequel. I'm not sure but if you guys want one, I may do one. _MAY_ being the main word here! A lot of my time is being taken up byA Slave To You. (if ya haven't read it please do!) And i don't know how long that'll take. Plus, I'm graduating this year and kind of want to focus on that.**

**( I thought some of you might find this interesting. every one of my chapter titles start with the word Meeting--. Random fact for ya'll, don't ask why i did it. I just did. **

**Anyways, xxFireWarriorxx you get Ryan as promised. Go use a flame thrower on him for all i care. Just make sure he gets a good beating for what he made Rai go through! (i was thinking along the lines of throwing him off a cliff into a pit of doom!...)**

**Well, For the last time on this story, please review and I hope you enjoyed!**

**dragon of spirits**


End file.
